Love story Niou and Marui
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Marui menyatakan perasaannya ke Niou. Niou pun menerimanya. Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka berpacaran? Apakah Niou benar-benar mencintai Marui?


Pagi ini sangat dingin. Salju turun dengan lebatnya. Di cuaca buruk seperti itu, Marui sudah menunggu seseorang di pinggir jalan menuju SMP Rikkaidai Fuzoku.,

Tak lama kemudian seseorang pun datang. Orang yang cukup tinggi, ramping, dan berambut putih.

"Niou…" panggil Marui saat orang itu lewat tepat disampingnya. Niou menengok. "Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?" ujar Marui dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hah?" Niou terkejut. Ia bingung harus ngomong apa. Karena gak enak menolak Marui, akhirnya dia terima-terima aja. Mengetahui Niou menerimanya, Marui sangat senang.

"Kalau gitu aku duluan ya. Aku harus ke rumah Yagyu dulu menjemputnya," ujar Niou dengan sopan. Marui mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia memandangi Niou yang berjalan menjauhinya. "Niouuu!!! Pulang sekolah nanti, kita bareng ya!" teriak Marui dari jauh. Niou cuma menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

********

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini latihan klub juga diliburkan. Yagyu sudah menunggu Niou di depan pintu kelasnya. Niou yang melihatnya langsung berlari menghampirinya. Marui hanya memandang mereka berdua dari bangku tempat ia duduk. Mereka berdua ngobrol sebentar kemudian pergi. Niou benar-benar lupa janjinya dengan Marui untuk pulang bersama.

********

Keesokan paginya, klub tennis Rikkai melakukan latihan seperti biasanya. Sanada menyuruh mereka untuk latihan bebas hari ini. Ada yang main-main aja, ada yang Cuma melakukan pemanasan, ada juga yang latih tanding.

"Niou, kita latih tanding yuk!" ajak Marui.

"Gomen Marui. Aku ingin latih tanding dengan Yagyu," ujar Niou lalu meninggalkan Marui.

Marui hanya diam melihat mereka berdua latih tanding. Dari belakang, Jackal menepuk pundak Marui. "Sabar aja, Marui. Mereka berdua kan memang selalu seperti itu," Jackal mencoba membuat Marui tidak sedih.

********

Anak kelas 3 – B dibagikan hasil ulangan matematikanya. Bagi yang mendapat nilai merah, mereka akan mengikuti remedial. Marui mendapat nilai 58 dan Niou mendapat nilai 85. Marui harus mengikuti remedial. Ia meminta Niou untuk mengajarinya setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Niou mau-mau aja dan menyuruh Marui menunggunya di perpustakaan setelah sepulang sekolah.

********

Marui sudah menunggu Niou kurang lebih setengah jam. Tapi Niou tak kunjung datang. 15 menit kemudian barulah Niou datang. Tapi ia tidak datang sendiri. Ia dating bersama Yagyu. Mereka berdua menghampiri Marui yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Sudah lama nunggunya ya?" Tanya Niou saat duduk berseberangan dengan Marui.

"Nggak kok. Aku baru aja tiba disini," ujar Marui bohong.

"Hai, Marui-kun," sapa Yagyu lembut. "Kau meminta Niou-kun untuk mengajarimu matematika ya?" Tanya Yagyu. Marui mengangguk. "Biar aku saja yang mengajarimu. Ini permintaan Niou loh," ujar Yagyu.

"Benar Marui. Ini permintaanku sendiri untuk mengajarimu. Aku piker Yagyu lebih pintar daripada aku," jelas Niou. Marui sangat kecewa. Ia ingin sekali Niou yang mengajarinya. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Marui pun akhirnya mau diajari oleh Yagyu.

*********

Hari Sabtu ini, Marui mengajak Niou untuk menemaninya belanja bahan-bahan makanan di Department store terdekat. Maru bertekad membuat coklat kesukaannya bersama Niou besok coklat. Niou pun tak keberatan diajaknya. Selesai membeli coklat, mereka makan di restoran yang harganya murah. Saat menuju restoran itu, Niou melihat Yagyu. Ia pun langsung memanggilnya. "Yagyu!!!"

"Niou-kun?' Yagyu bingung saat melihat Niou ada di dekatnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tak lama setelah itu, Niou menghampiri Yagyu.

"Marui, aku mau nganter Yagyu sebentar ke took buku. Kalau kamu udah laper, pesan makan aja duluan," ujar Niou. Tapi Marui lebih memilih memesan makanan bersama Niou.

Walaupun 3 jam sudah berlalu, Niou tak kunjung datang. Marui mencoba menghubungi Niou, tapi telponnya tak juga diangkat. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Marui-senpai!" teriak orang itu yang tak asing adalah Akaya.

"Akaya? Kamu ngapain disini?" tana Marui.

"Hehehe… Tadi aku main di game center sama Renji-senpai. Tapi berhubung Renji-senpainya bosen. Dia ninggalin aku sendirian deh," cerita Akaya. "Marui-senpai sendiri ngapain disini?" Tanya Akaya balik.

"Aku lagi nunggu Niou, nih. Tadi sih pergi sama Yagyu," ujar Marui.

"Oh…Niou-senpai sama Yagyu senpai. Tadi sih aku liat dah pulang,"

"Gak mungkin, ah. Niou bilang dia akan balik lagi kesini setelah menemani Yagyu ke toko buku," Marui tak percaya.

"Yee…dibilangin malah ngeyel," Akaya sewot sendiri. "kalau gak percaya, coba aja telpon Niou-senpai atau Yagyu-senpai. Pasti mereka lagi perjalanan pulang," saran Akaya. Marui nurut aja. Dia mencoba menghubungi Niou sekali lagi. Telpon pun diangkat. "Hallo,"

"Hallo, Niou, kamu lagi dimana?" Tanya Marui dah gak sabaran.

"Oh…Marui. Maaf ya, Marui. Tadi aku pulang duluan bersama Yagyu. Aku lupa menghubungimu. Sekarang aku lagi di bis bersama Yagyu," mendengar perkataan Niou barusan, Marui mulai menangis. Ia langsung menutup telponnya.

"Loh? Marui? Hallo…" Niou bingung sendiri saat teleponnya dah dimatiin Marui.

Marui berlari membawa barang belanjaanya meninggalkan Akaya.

"Marui-senpai! Tunggu!" teriakan Akaya sudah tak dihiraukannya lagi.

********

Hari seninnya, Marui berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin Sabtu. Saat istirahat, ia mendatangi Niou dan mengingatkan janjinya hari ini untuk membuat coklat di rumahnya.

"Niou, pulang sekolah nanti jadi, kan?"

"Hah? Emang pulang sekolah nanti kita ngapain?" Tanya Niou dengan bodohnya.

"Kamu kan janji bakal membuat coklat bersama dirumahku," Marui mengingatkan kembali.

"Hmm…begitu ya?" tangan Niou memegang dagunya.

"Jadi, kan?" Marui bertanya kembali.

"Iya, deh. Nanti pulang sekolah kamu tunggu aja di depan gerbang sekolah. Nanti aku akan kesana," ujar Niou.

"Loh? Emang kamu mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Marui.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar di ruang kedisiplinan," jelas Niou.

"Oh, iya. Nanti aku juga akan m,emberimu sesuatu," tambah Marui.

"Heh? Apaan?"

"Lihat saja nanti," Marui mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

***********

Pulang sekolah, Marui segera menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah tidak sabar akan membuat coklat bersama Niou. Tangannya pun memegang sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado berwarna pink yang akan diberikan ke Niou. Marui dah senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Niou nanti dirumah.

Di tempat lain, Niou sedang duduk di ruang komite kedisiplinan. Ia sedang menemani Yagyu menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketu anggota kedisiplinan. Mereka di ruangan itu diiringi dengan canda dan tawa. Niou yang pertama kali mengajak Yagyu bercanda dan akhirnya Yagyu membalasnya.

"Niou-kun, maukah kau setelah ini mengantarkanku ke tempat latihan golfku? Ada urusan sebentar yang harus aku selesaikan," ajak Yagyu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini," ujar Niou dengan semangat karena ajakan Yagyu tadi..

Di gerbang sekolah, Marui sudah menunggu Niou dengan cemas. Kebetulan cuaca hari itu juga sangat dingin. Salju juga turun dengan membuat tubuh Marui terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Marui sudah berkali-kali menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya tanda bahwa ia sangat kedinginan. Ia juga bolak balik melihat jam tangannya. 15 menit…20 menit…30 menit…Niou tak datang juga. Marui sudah tampak gelisah. Ia mulai berpikir Niou sudah pulang. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Sebab gerbang sekolah itu hanya satu-satunya dan Marui tidak melihat Niou keluar dari gerbang itu. Ia mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mememncet nomor telepon Niou. Tapi sayangnya tuh handphone dimatikan oleh Niou. Marui mencoba lebih bersabar sedikit lagi. Mungkin saja Niou punya urusan yang sangat pentingsehingga agak telat. Marui mencoba menengok ke gerbang sekolah sekali lagi. Dari jauh terlihat Niou jalan berdua dengan Yagyu. Marui hanya terdiam. Hatinya kini benar-benar sakit. Air matanya pun mulai mengalir. Niou dan Yagyu semakin mendekat. Niou begitu terkejut melihat Marui menangis. Ia mulai teringat janjinya hari ini dengan Marui.

"Ma…Marui…" panggil Niou dengan suara pelan. Marui langsung berlari meninggalkan Niou. Tak dihiraukannya lagi teriakan Niou yang memanggil namanya. Dijatuhkan pula kotak kecil yang akan diberikan kepada Niou begitu saja. Niou merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang sering menyakitkan hati Marui. Niou mengambil kotak yang dijatuhkan Marui. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah sapu tangan. Dilihatnya sebuah sapu tangan itu baik-baik. Di dalam sapu tangan itu terdapat tulisan 'Niou & Marui'. Niou terdiam melihat sapu tangan itu. "…Niou-kun?" panggil Yagyu pelan.

"Yagyu…bisa antarkan aku ke mini market sebentar,"

**********

Niou sudah berlari-lari menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar kesiangan. Ia berlari sambil tangannya menenteng tas kardus kecil yang isinya bunga dan sekotak coklat yang dibelinya kemarin bersama Yagyu di mini market. Ia akan minta maaf ke Marui dan memberinya hadiah itu. Ia berniat ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Marui lebih serius lagi. Ia sadar perlakuannya akhir-akhir ini salah dan sering membuat Marui sakit hati walaupun Marui tidak berterus terang tentang perasaannya itu.

Niou tiba di kelas dengan ngos-ngosan. Di dalam kelas ternyata sudah ada guru. Guru itu memperbolehkan Niou masuk dan duduk di bangkunya. Niou pun duduk di kursinya. Tanpa disengaja Niou menengok ke bangku Marui. Betapa kagetnya Niou melihat bangku Marui kosong. Yang lebih ia kagetkan lagi adalah melihat di atas mejanya Marui terdapat sebuket bunga yang biasanya melambangkan orang yang duduk di kursi itu telah meninggal.

"Bu…Bu guru…" panggil Niou sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa, Niou-kun?" tanya guru itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Marui? Kenapa meja Marui ada bunga seperti itu?" Tanya Niou. Tangan Niou menunjuk tempat duduk Marui yang sudah kosong.

"Loh? Niou-kun belom tahu? Kemarin saat perjalanan pulang, Marui mengalami kecelakaan. Saat dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, ia sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan. Kata orang di tempat kejadian itu, Marui tertabrak mobil karena ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan kalau lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau," jelas bu guru.

"NGGAK!!! NGGAK MUNGKIN!!!" teriak Niou.

"Niou-kun, tenanglah," Guru itu berusaha menenangkan Niou. Tapi Niou sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Dia udah teriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur. Teman-teman dekatnya Niou sudah berusaha menenangkan hati Niou. Termasuk Yukimura kapten klub tennis. Ia dipanggil ke kelasnya untuk membantu menenangkan Niou. Tapi semua itu mustahil. Niou benar-benar seperti orang gila. Ia terus menjerit-jerit. Dan Marui memang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

~ THE END ~


End file.
